


Pisces, 'Good Morning With Extra Scruff' Kiss

by LokiLover84



Series: Zodiac Destiel Kisses [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes to find Sam and Cas working on a surprise. Scruffy sex ensues. (Nothing too graphic!) :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pisces, 'Good Morning With Extra Scruff' Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are. The last installment of my 'Zodiac Destiel Kisses' series. I had sooo much fun working on these, and I'm really proud of them! I hope you guys enjoyed!! :)

The clock read 4:37, the neon green numbers swimming before Dean’s eyes. He didn’t know what had woken him, but as he rolled over, reaching for Cas, his arms came up empty. That had him sitting bolt upright, his heart fluttering in his chest. He groaned, throwing the covers off his legs and sitting up on the side of the bed. There had to be a good explanation. Dean tried not to panic as he stood and hurried as fast as his sleep-drugged body could move. 

He checked the bathroom first. Empty. He stumbled down the hall, past Sam’s room, then suddenly caught the sound of both Sam and Cas’s voices coming from the kitchen. Making a beeline for the sound, anger blooming in his chest, he was brought up short by the sight of Sam and Cas, standing very close together, bags of sugar and flour, baking soda and eggs, as well as other cooking ingredients spread across the counter. Sam was holding Cas’s hand in his own, showing him how to stir batter in a large stainless steel bowl. They were talking quietly and laughing softly. 

“Dude, what are you two doing?”

Sam jumped away from Cas, looking guilty. Cas, however, looked up at Dean and beamed, looking utterly adorable, a streak of flour on one cheek and a smear of chocolate on the tip of his nose. 

“Dean. Damn, man, we didn’t think we’d wake you.”

Dean nodded at his brother as he stepped up to Cas, pulling him as close as he could, with the bowl still between them. Bending his head, he licked at the chocolate on Cas’s nose. Cas wrinkled his nose and giggled softly. 

“What are you doing, Cas?”

Cas grinned. 

“It was supposed to be a surprise. For, well…”

Dean frowned, then sudden understanding bloomed across his face. 

“You guys are making me a birthday cake.”

Sam laughed. 

“Yea. We hoped we could give it to you in the morning, after we cooked you breakfast in bed. But, I guess now the cat’s out of the bag…”

Dean shook his head. 

“Nah, hey, it’s alright. Go ahead and finish. I’ll still act surprised.”

Cas wriggled in Dean’s grip, enough to put the bowl down on the counter, before reaching up to cup Dean’s face. 

“The cake is the least of your surprises…”

Cas winked into Dean’s wide green eyes before Cas pressed their lips together. Dean moaned at the contact, making Sam let out a choked sound. 

“Yea, guys, I’m just gunna go…”

Cas chuckled as Sam practically ran from the room. Then his focus was narrowed to Dean, and the feeling of his soft lips and insistent tongue licking at his mouth. Cas tasted like heaven, and Dean like coffee, dark and somehow a bit dangerous. 

Dean broke the kiss and kissed his way down Cas’s neck, lifting Cas in his arms until he could situate Cas on the countertop, legs spread around Dean. He kept nibbling at Cas’s neck, the rough scruff of his facial hair scratching the tender skin, a fine counterpoint to Dean’s soft kisses. 

“Dean. Please. Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

Dean hummed, pulling back until he could see Cas, who wrapped his legs tightly around Dean, trusting the hunter as he picked him up and started down the hallway. 

Sam spent the rest of the night with a pillow over his head, trying to sleep through the moans and cries. In the morning, tired and a bit jealous, he met Cas in the kitchen, pouring two cups of coffee. Cas winked at him as he headed back to Dean’s room, Sam noticing the hickeys and burns from Dean’s facial hair all over his neck. 

Cas, almost as if he could read Sam’s mind, grinned. 

“I never knew facial hair could feel so good in so many places…”

Cas laughed out loud as Sam yelled after him. 

“Dude, way too much info!!!”

It was going to be another great day. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are my candy and comments are my crack, so feed my addictions!! ^.^


End file.
